Cupids Arrow
by jungle-chick
Summary: A little valentines fic (i know it's too early) Has mostly N and V but will M and R in later chapters


Cupid's Arrow  
  
  
  
She lay in a boat with her long blonde hair flailing everywhere. She was surrounded by beautiful flowers of all sizes and shapes. A calming music played as she drifted down the sparkling river. Everything was perfect except one thing. Would Prince Charming be there when her ride down the river was done. She wished that the one she desired would be there to help her out of the boat and into his arms. If only everything was that perfect.  
  
* * *  
  
Veronica woke up, greeted by the morning sun. Her friends would be awake soon. She was about to go out to the balcony when she saw something move. She walked closer to where she had seen the movement. She peeked around the bookshelf and saw Ned grinning at her. "Ned you scared me" said Veronica hugging Ned. "Looks like we both missed the sunrise this morning" "Yeah i suppose, i don't really care anymore" Ned took her in his arms and rocked her back and forth. "Never stop caring. It's a terrible thing if you try to forget everything that makes you happy" Veronica looked into his bright blue eyes. "I don't want to but....It's just so hard" "Of course it's hard. Life is hard, but that's what makes it so much fun" Veronica loved this man with all her heart. He was anything a girl could want, but he always tried to compare himself up to Roxton. "We should start breakfast" she said pulling away from him. "You look beautiful when you sleep" Veronica turned around and faced him. "You watched me sleep last night?" asked Veronica. "I watch you most nights" Veronica could feel heat rising to her cheeks. "Why?" she asked. Ned took a few steps toward her. "I can't get enough of you i guess. I sometimes just want to kiss you and wake you up" Veronica could feel her feet moving towards him. "Why don't you?" "I wouldn't want to wake you from your peaceful dreams" They were standing directly in front of each other. "Some of them aren't that peaceful" She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'll take that in mind" He leant down and gently kissed her mouth letting the kiss grow deeper until Veronica pulled away. "That was nice" She couldn't think of anything else to say. Her heart was pounding so fast she couldn't hear herself breath. "I'll make it even more nice if you let me kiss you again" "Not now. Meet me down at the river when everyone falls asleep" Ned gave her a quick kiss on the lips and headed towards his bedroom. He turned at the doorway and smiled. "Until tonight"  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Veronica couldn't wait til that night. She rushed around the house trying to get everything done. At supper time she pulled Ned into the kitchen. "Don't drink the tea" Veronica whispered to Ned. "Why Not?" "I put some herbs in it so they should get drowsy in about an hour" Ned kissed her forehead and sat down at the table. As Veronica said, Marguerite, Roxton and Challenger could hardly keep there eyes open by the end of supper. After 10 minutes of washing dishes, Veronica silently left the treehouse.  
  
* * *  
  
"I thought you would never get here" said Ned running towards her. "Well i did promise, so here i am" She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. His lips were so soft and sweet. Eventually the kiss grew so intense that they had to sit down. "That was better than last time" she said breathlessly. "I told you it would be" he reached in but she stopped him. "What's wrong" he asked. "Let's go swimming" Ned looked surprised but smiled and said alright. They both undressed and jumped into the water. "This brings back memories" said Ned swimming over to her. "Yeah, we went to far too fast" "It was worth it though" Ned brushed a strand of hair from her face. "I wish we could stay together like this forever" A single tear slid down her cheek. "Don't cry Veronica. We will be together for a long long time" "That's just it Ned, you could leave anyday now" Ned kissed her nose. "I won't leave without you" she smiled and dunked her head under the water. He pulled her back up and kissed her deeply. "Don't think you'll get away that fast" "Oh i wouldn't dream of it" They spent the next few hours in each others arms.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
"We have to be quiet when we get up there" Do you really think im that stupid Veronica" she nudged him playfully. "I'll run to my bedroom when i we get up there and you pretend your writing in your journal" "Alright whatever you say" he kissed her and pulled the latch for the eleavator. They were greeted by the end of Roxton's gun. "Put that thing down. It's just us" "Oh sorry. What the hell are you doing out so late anyways?" Veronica looked at Ned for support. "We went out for air" said Ned sheepishly. "How does that explain why your hair is wet?" Veronica looked at him and grinned. "It was raining" Roxton walked over to the balcony and looked outside. "There isn't a drop of water out side, and beside's your clothes would be wet to" said Roxton winking at them. "Alright you caught us, but you don't have to mention this to Marguerite and Challenger" "Wouldn't dream of it" Roxton walked over to Marguerite and picked her up. "I better put her in her bed before she wakes up and starts bitching at us" Roxton walked into Marguerite's room. "Well what should we do with Challenger?" asked Veronica. "He'll be up soon so we might as well leave him" said Ned walking towards his bedroom. "Good-night Veronica" Veronica walked over to him and kissed him. "Good-night Ned" she turned around and walked towards her room.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Veronica and Ned didn't wake up until after 10 am. When Veronica awoke she dressed and walked out to the kitchen where Ned was making breakfast for himself. "Well Veronica, Roxton tells me you had a busy night" Veronica glared at Roxton then answered Marguerite. "Not really, but im sure you had" Why do you figure that?" "Well Roxton never came out of your room until this morning" Marguerite's face reddened. "Can we please stop acting like overly hormonal teenagers" They all looked over at Challenger. "Don't look at me like that. I only speak the truth" Roxton looked over at him and smiled. "Do we act like this all the time?" he asked. "No. The rest of the time you act like married couples" Roxton let out a small embarassed laugh. "Well we'll try to behave today" Challenger looked up from his book. "Your going to have to anyways. Malone and Roxton your going with me to the Zanga village while Marguerite and Veronica find the results for the wind patterns on this side of the mountains" Both Veronica and Marguerite started protesting while Malone and Roxton laughed. "That isn't fair Challenger, it's hot enough outside to be hell. Why can't we go to the zanga village with you guys" Marguerite complained. "No Marguerite, you two have to get results for me. TODAY" "Alright, Alright, but if one of us come home with heat stroke your going to pay" Challenger nodded and walked down to his lab. "Well girls better get your hats out" Malone joked. Veronica glared at him and walked to her room. "Oh it isn't that bad Marguerite, it's just a little heat" Roxton and Ned walked into there rooms laughing.  
  
* * *  
  
"Are you ready yet?" asked a very impatient Veronica. "I'll be right out. what's the hurry?" "I just want to get this done and over with so i can come home and..." She didn't get to finish her sentence. "So you can come home and be with Ned?" "If you had of let me finish my sentence i would have said come home and rest" Marguerite came out of her room and smiled at Veronica. "Your not fooling anyone. We all know you can't keep your hands off Ned" Veronica laughed. "Well what about you and Roxton or am i just imagining that you two are in love" Marguerite turned around and tried to look angry. "What do you know about love?" Veronica just shook her head and laughed. "Lets just go so we can get it over with. The guys left over an hour ago" Marguerite pulled her back-pack on to her back and walked towards the eleavator. Veronica followed her. This promised to be a long day.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
"I wonder if our favourite women have left the treehouse yet?" "I doubt they have even gotten there stuff together yet" Ned, Roxton, and Challenger were standing in the middle of the Zanga village waiting for Assai. "Mr. Challenger, you are finally here" said Assai rushing towards them. "Shai-lyn is very ill, my people believe that she has angered the gods" The men quickly followed Assai into a small hut where a very sick young girl lay. "Assai, how long has Shai-lyn been like this?" asked Challenger. "I do not know. She hasn't been out of the tent for 3 days. She might have been sick before then" Challenger leaned down and examined the girl. "She looks pretty bad. Roxton get me some ice and Malone get me my bag. Roxton rushed out of the hut while Ned brought the bag over to Challenger. A moment later Roxton rushed in with a small cloth full of ice. "It looks like she has a bad case of heat stroke" Challenger put some ice on her head and gave her some water. "There are many of my people like this" Challenger put some ice in Assai's hands. "Make sure everyone from your tribe stays out of the sun and drinks plenty of water. Put ice on the one's that are sick" Assai ran out of the hut leaving the men and the sick child alone. "George, i hate to say it but i don't think we should have told the women to go out on a day like today" "Don't worry Roxton, they'll both be fine. I'm sure of it"  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
"When i get home im killing Challenger" said a very irritated Marguerite. "We should make it to the clearing in about 40 minutes at the rate we are going. When we get there you can rest" "Who can rest in wheather like this?" asked Marguerite pulling her water barrell up to her lips. "Don't think about the heat, the less you think about it the faster you'll cool down" "I don't think it was very nice of Challenger to make us come out with the temperature this high" "Let's just get there so we can rest and the faster we get the results the faster we will get home to our beds" said Veronica. Marguerite looked at her and smirked. "I'll believe that when we get home" Marguerite started walking ahead of Veronica. She was walking so quickly that she didn't notice the small hole in front of her. When she did notice it, it was too late. "Oww" screamed Marguerite as she tumbled to the ground.  
  
* * *  
  
"I should be back in an hour or so. Just watch Shai-lyn and if she gets worse just call me into the hut. I'm going to check on the others to make sure that they are all right" said Challenger walking out of the hut. "Alright will do". A few moments after Challenger had left the hut, Shai- lyn started to get worse. "She's getting worse my the minute. Pass me the cold cloth" said Malone. "Now im even more worried about Veronica and Marguerite. They both may be strong, but so are the Zanga and look at the condition that they're in" said Roxton handing the cloth over to Malone. "I'm starting to agree with you on that one Roxton. They could both be passed out in the clearing somewhere" "I'm going to ask Challenger about maybe going home tonight to see if Marguerite and Veronica got home safely" Ned stood up and walked over to Roxton. "I'm sure they're fine, but ask Challenger just in case" "Challenger will have to stay here overnight by the look of things. Could you go and get some water for us" "Yeah sure, im going to ask Assai if there is any way of staying cool" said Ned walking outside. A few minute's later he walked into the hut with two glasses of water. "All the Zanga are inside and the well is almost dried up" said Ned handing the glass of water over to Roxton. "Well if the heat and sun is this bad by this evening we might not get to go home and see Veronica and Marguerite" "Oh Roxton, you aren't fooling anyone. You would go through fire and water for Marguerite" Roxton looked over at him and smiled. "She really does get on your nerves once you get to know her" "She gets on your nerves even if you don't know her well" Roxton let out a small laugh. "Well we best be getting Challenger in her to check Shai-lyn" said Roxton heading towards the door of the hut. Just at that moment a young woman breezed through the door and looked at the two men with worried eyes. She looked past them and saw the young girl lying on a cot. "May i see the girl?" she asked. "Yeah, but who....." "My name is Claire" she walked over to Shai-lyn and lay her hand on her forehead. "Wake up child. Come back to us" Claire took her hand from Shai-lyn's forehead and watched as Shai-lyn sat up. "Who are you" Ned and Roxton ran over to Shai-lyn. "Are you feeling ok?" "Where is my father?" "Ned, run and get Challenger. Quick" Ned ran out of the hut while Roxton helped Shai-lyn sit up. Challenger and Ned ran in a moment later. "When did she wake up and who is she" asked Challenger pointing towards Claire. No one answered, for Ned and Roxton were chasing Claire out the door.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
"Marguerite, are you ok?" asked Veronica running over to Marguerite. "Does it look like im ok?" cried Marguerite. Veronica sat down beside Marguerite and looked at her ankle. "It's looks like you sprained it" "Just great. What else can go wrong today?" Veronica started to help Marguerite up but Marguerite pulled her back down. "It hurts to much to walk" "You have to walk it out before it goes numb" Marguerite pushed herself up and grabbed Veronica's hand. "It will take forever to get to the clearing at this rate" said Marguerite a moment later. "We might have to camp out at the clearing if your ankle doesn't heal" "I now have a reason to kill Challenger" Veronica stopped and hushed her. "What is it" Marguerite whispered. "Raptors I think" Veronica helped Marguerite sit down. "Oh even better. I'll be surprised if we make it to the clearing in a week" Veronica turned around and smiled at her. "Don't worry we'll make it there sometime in the next year" Marguerite laughed. "We had better" "I think the raptor went right by us" said Veronica heading towards the bushes. "We can get going now" Veronica ran over to Marguerite and helped her up. "I think i can see the opening, look" said Marguerite an hour later. "I think your right" said Veronica panting. "Are you feeling alright? Veronica are you even listening?" "Yeah im ok, just a little tired" "You sure, you're awfully pale" Veronica slowed down a bit. "I just need to rest and have some water" "Ok, don't get moody on me now" Veronica smiled at her and kept walking. In 5 minutes they had hit the clearing and Veronica found a small shaded spot and sat Marguerite down. "How is your ankle?" asked Veronica. "Sore, but it seems to be getting better" answered Marguerite. "That's good" Veronica lay down and put her head on her back pack. "Don't let me fall asleep. I have to check the....." her sentence trailed off. Marguerite looked down and saw that Veronica had fallen asleep. "Don't worry Veronica, you won't miss anything" said Marguerite looking around.  
  
* * *  
  
"Claire, where are you going" asked Roxton running up to her. "I have got to go and find my children" "Your children are alone in the jungle" asked an amazed Ned. "My children will be fine. They have been by themselves longer than this before" "If you don't mind my asking, how old are your children?" asked Roxton. "My oldest, Charlotte, is 14, and my youngest, Cupid, is 10" Roxton looked at Ned and shrugged "Did you just say your son's name is cupid?" asked Roxton. "Yes" "Are you talking about the young child who shoots arrow's and make people fall in love" "Yes, my whole family is gifted" "What do you mean by that?" asked a very curious Ned. "My husband is the god of protection, i am the goddess of healing, my daughter is the goddess of peace, and last but not least Cupid is the god of love" "You really can't think that we would believe that" said Roxton. "I sure as hell believe, you and i both saw with our own eyes how Claire healed Shai-lyn" replied Ned. "Will you help me find my children, please" pleaded Claire. "Of course, but maybe you should get some sleep before we start looking" "I do not have time, if you are weary i will give you strength" Ned walked over to Roxton and quietly whispered into his ear "If we go with her we could see if this child actually has the power of love" "I suppose, let's go and tell Challenger first" Ned agreed and ran into the hut to find Challenger.  
  
* * *  
  
"Huh.....what happened" said Marguerite waking up. "Dammit, i fell asleep. Veronica wake up" she said shaking Veronica. Veronica didn't stirr. "Wake up, im tired to but you have to wake up so we can go home" Again Marguerite shook her and she didn't move. Marguerite placed her wrist on Veronica's forehead. "Oh yes, she feel's just fine. Sorry to bust your bubble but your running a temperature" Marguerite pulled herself up and started to gather the supplies up. Just great, an injured woman and a woman who won't wake up. Marguerite started to pull Veronica up when she heard a voice behind her. "You look in need of some assistance" said a man's voice. Marguerite turned around and found herself face to face with a very attractive man. "Yes, my friend passed out and i have a sore ankle. I don't suppose you could give me a hand in getting my friend home" "Well im here and i did ask if you needed any help so yes i will help you" he answered picking up Veronica. "Who are you?" asked Marguerite picking up her bak-pak "My name is Carlos, who are you?" "My name is Marguerite Krux, my friend your carrying is Veronica" "You both have lovely names" "Thank you, what is a nice guy like you doing in a place like this?" she asked. "My wife and i are trying to find our children" Marguerite scrunched up her nose. Damn, he was married. "You let your children run around freely in a place like this" "No, of course not. They ran off on Claire and I" "How old are your children?" "My daughter is 14 and my son is 10" "The perfect age" answered Marguerite chuckling to herself. "Yes, my son is quite the little prankster, my daughter is a heartbreaker, always has guys following her" Marguerite smiled. "Sort of reminds me of myself when i was younger" "Really, my daughter's name is Charlotte and my son's name is cupid" Marguerite started to comment when she realized what he had said. "Your son is named after the love god?" "No, my son is the love god" Marguerite couldn't believe what she had just heard. She looked up and smiled at him. Looks like life just got more interesting.  
  
* * *  
  
Ned, Roxton, and Claire were already halfway to the treehouse before they found the children. "Mother, over here" called a young girl. "Oh Charlotte thank god your save. Where is your brother?" "I'm right here mommy" called another voice. "Both of you get here right now" demanded Claire. "Alright" they said in unison. Roxton and Ned both decided to move up to where Claire and the children were. "Charlotte, Cupid. I would like to introduce you to Ned Malone and John Roxton. They helped me find you" Charlotte and Cupid both went up and shook there hands "Thank you Mr. Malone and Mr. Roxton" said Charlotte. "Your very welcome, but you can call us Ned and Roxton" said Roxton taking the young girl's hand. Charlotte smiled and went to stand beside her mother. "Would you like to stay with us tonight" offered Ned to the woman and children. "That is very kind of you, Ned" "No problem, but we better get going before it get's dark" The five people started walking in the direction of the treehouse. "Cupid, can you actually make people fall in love" asked Ned, breaking the silence. "Of course i can. I can make anyone fall in love with anyone" answered Cupid proudly. "Maybe he can help us with Veronica and Marguerite" smirked Roxton. Ned smiled at the thought. "Who are Veronica and Marguerite?" asked Claire. "They are two women who live with us"  
  
In no time at all, they were back at the treehouse. "This is where my friends and i live" said Ned. "You live in the trees?" asked Claire, incrediously. "No where but" answered Roxton. "We should all be able to fit on the elevator" The five people piled on the elevator and started to go up. "Looks like Marguerite and Veronica haven't made it home yet" "Do you think they got into some trouble?" Ned stopped what he was doing and looked over to the elevator. "Maybe we should go out and see if there ok" "Neddy-Boy, they'll be just fine. Nothing to worry about" "Yea, Right. Nothing to worry about"  
  
* * *  
  
"We are almost home. Thank you for helping my friend and i. If Veronica was awake she would probably be very grateful to you" "Well i am very glad that i was of some assistance. Is that where you live?" asked Carlos, pointing to the large treehouse. "Yes that is where my friends and i live, would you like to come up and have a drink?" "That would be much appreciated" Marguerite led him to the elevator and pulled the latch to go up. They were greeted by not only Roxton and Ned, but a young woman with two children. "What's wrong with Veronica" asked a worried Ned taking Veronica from Carlos. "Where is Challenger? Veronica took ill when we got to the clearing and i wasn't able to bring her home because i sprained my ankle" Roxton ran over to her and helped her to a chair. "Come on veronica wake up" said Ned laying Veronica on the sofa. "Daddy, your home" said both the children running over to there father. "Yes, im home. Claire would you mind taking a look at the young Veronica, she seems like she could use your help" Claire walked over to Veronica and Ned, and lay her hand on her forehead. "Wake up, my child. Come back to us, they need you" Claire stood up and backed away from Veronica. "Ned, would you please get a cool cloth and a glass of water for her when she wakes up" "If she wakes up you mean" interrupted Marguerite. "You didn't see her at the clearing, pale, shallow breathing, a temperature" Claire nodded at her and smiled. "My name is Claire, goddess of healing" "I don't believe in all that hocus pocus stuff. I've had enough of it already" "Marguerite, Claire healed a deathly sick child today. I'm sure she can help Veronica" Marguerite sat down again and let Claire finish her healing process. In minutes Veronica was waking up. "What happened" asked Veronica, trying to sit up. "Whoa Veronica, just lie back down and we will tell you" said Ned placing the cold cloth on her forehead. "Ned, who are those people?" she asked out of breath. "They are the people who helped you get better" "Thank you" she said closing her eyes. "Why is she closing her eyes?" asked Ned. "She still needs time to get her energy back" Ned looked down at the pale jungle girl and leaned down to pick her up. "What are you doing Ned" asked Roxton. "I'm taking her to her room so she can be more comfortable. You better take a look at Marguerite's ankle. It's swelling up" "Yes of course"  
  
"Come on Veronica wake up for me" Ned said when he got into Veronica's bedroom. Veronica stirred. "Is that you Ned?" "Yes Veronica, im right here" Veronica reached out and grabbed his hand. "Don't leave me, please don't leave me" she pleaded. "I won't leave you" he answered. "Where is Challenger?" "He decided to stay at the Zanga village just in case Shai-lyn get's sick again" "Oh I see, well is Marguerite ok?" "She is fine, Roxton is looking after Marguerite's ankle" Veronica smiled and tightened her grip on Ned's hand. "I feel so drained of energy" "I knew you and Marguerite shouldn't have gone out this afternoon" "Oh we'll both be fine" "I sure hope so" Ned and Veronica talked long into the night, after everyone else was asleep. There were only two people not asleep and they were Cupid and Charlotte. What little scheme were they coming up with now?  
  
  
  
End of Chapter One:) 


End file.
